


Don't Look At The Camera!  Look At Me.

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin has a bout of jealously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look At The Camera!  Look At Me.

Brian walked into the grump room shutting the door behind him.

“Arin. What the fuck is your problem?” He asked, approaching the animator, who was currently sitting on the couch with a frown on his face.

“Nothing's my problem.” He grumbled, looking away.

“That's bullshit and you know it.” Brian said, taking a seat next to the younger man.

For most of the day, Arin had been behaving in an insufferable way. He was moody and snapping at everyone, especially Brian.

The older man had no idea what was going on, or what it was he had did. He could tell his boyfriend was angry at him, but he didn't know why.

Brian wrapped his arm around Arin's waist, pulling him closer.

“Don't touch me.” Arin muttered, trying to pull away. Brian just tightened his grip.

“No. Now tell me what the hell is going on.”

Arin let out a sigh. It was stupid. Brian had not long ago discovered Facebook streaming. It was cool at first, doing random streams during the day, giving the lovelies glimpses of their days.

But today, Brian had once again instigated another Ross feeding. The older man had spent nearly twenty minutes feeding the younger animator cereal, while they talked about random things.

Before, Arin had found it funny, but Brian kept doing it. The two of them hadn't been together that long, Arin having confessed his feelings for the older man after the Yogscast stream, and he was feeling self-conscious, like maybe Brian really liked Ross instead and was just humoring him, or something.

Arin ran a hand through his hair. He knew he wouldn't get over it, unless he just straight up asked. That was how Brian did things, straight to the point, and it seemed to work for him.

“Do...do you...like Ross?” He asked quietly, absentmindedly picking the lint off his sweatpants.

Brian's brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Yeah. He's a good friend.” He replied. Arin dipped his head, flushing with shame.

“Wait. Is that what's wrong?” Brian asked incredulously.

Arin curled into himself, bracing for the ridicule and jokes he just knew were coming. Seeing the movement, Brian's eyes softened.

“Arin. Look at me.”

Brian waited, watching as the younger man turned his head, his soft brown eyes meeting fierce blue ones, his face bright red with embarrassment.

  
Brian raised his hand, cupping Arin's cheek. He leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together. Pulling back, he smiled softly.

“There's no need to be jealous, princess.” He said, causing Arin's breath to hitch at the pet name.

Brian ran his fingers through the animator's brown silky locks. Arin's eyes slid close at the comforting feeling.

“What I'm doing with Ross is just for fun and our fans.” He leaned forward kissing Arin again.

“I only love you and Rachel. Okay?”

Arin nodded, opening his eyes, seeing the pure love shining out of the blue orbs. Arin looked away feeling even more embarrassed that he became so jealous. Brian's smile widened, as he pulled his young boss into his arms.

“Now about what you and Dan were saying in today's episode, something about hot blowies on the grump couch.”

Arin let out a laugh, as he buried his face into the older man's chest.

“It's for the fans dude. Just for the fans.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble I came up with at work


End file.
